<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kneel by Chibi_Taan_89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948646">Kneel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89'>Chibi_Taan_89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickDami week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Breathplay, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom Damian Wayne, Dom Dick Grayson, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sub Damian Wayne, Sub Dick Grayson, Top Dick Grayson, i hate tags lol sorry, its a game and they are addicted, yeayea...more porn sorry? not sorry lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"if Damian wanted him to crawl back to him, Dick would obey!"</p><p> </p><p>for the DickDami week YAY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickDami week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am late with day one! but i did it!!</p><p>Day one march 07th- Dominance/ (Slave) </p><p> I decided that Damian is 17-18<br/>Either works for the fic<br/>Go wild with imagination ~</p><p>and wohoo! i loved it! writing this was so fun!! XD oooh a different Damian and Dick from my usual style.  ehehhe i really wanted to try something new.<br/>hope you all enjoy!!! please let me know what you think so maybe i can work on other days because ... JonDami is my love. BUT.... DickDami is my KINK Ship!<br/>EHEHHHE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"entertain me!" it was everything Damian had to say to make Dick realize he wanted sex. there weren't many words to exchange between them, mostly small sentences or gestures made both of them understand immediately what they had to do and when.</p><p>usually, it was Damian! he was the one to call for it and require Dick to just bluntly obey him and listen to his every command. he didn’t care if Dick was older, he didn’t even care if the man had other plans already reserved. When Damian called the shots Dick just obeys no questions asked.</p><p>the young Wayne was the one to have the best ideas when it came to sex if that was indeed bondage or just plain vanilla it didn’t matter to Dick as long as he got to enjoy himself with Damian that night, nothing was a taboo for him. he had his kinky side he couldn't hide between the sheets when he was with the younger boy, but he always let Damian lead knowing the young one had a dominating complex and a kink to rule the situation whatever that one required. he had his fair share of fun knowing in the end both of them will get what they mostly desired and craved for.</p><p>"on the floor!" it was a simple command, not too hard to execute and not too hard to follow so Dick obeyed wanting to know what Damian had reserved for them that evening, the boy didn’t even wait till night time to steal Dick away from the Batcave ignoring his father still talking to him and scolding him for something he didn’t even care about. whatever he did was indeed required so he didn’t worry too much about his father’s words about it. he was just making a fuss over useless things again.</p><p> </p><p>Dick now curious, sitting on the ground let Damian order him around as the next command to strip was heard soon after, and yet again, he obeyed.</p><p>he noticed Damian shuffle something behind the bed and take a small plastic bag from under the bed, once he came closer he looked into Dick's blue eyes and smirked. he pulled out a small chain with a metal collar attached to it, placing it just mere centimeters from Dick's face making him look at it with amusement. when Dick didn't reply but only nodded with his eyes Damian knew he could continue and placed it right on Dick's neck closing the lock with a loud "click" before pulling up and away tugging at the chain.</p><p>how did Damian know Dick's size of his neck, he didn't know, nor questioned him, he just followed as the boy tugged at the chain again making him understand he had to follow with the hand holding the chain and walking on all four towards the bed.</p><p>if Damian wanted him to crawl back to him, Dick would obey!</p><p>Once Damian sat back on the bed he looked over at Dick and nudged him to come closer, place his chin against his leg and look at him. Dick didn’t need words he knew exactly what Damian wanted him to do. Chin resting on Damian’s leg while the younger boy licked his lips, smiling back at the man underneath him.</p><p>“help me get out of these clothes Richard” his thumb stroked Dick’s lips parting his mouth gently as it opened at his whim. He knew Dick was just entertaining him, he didn’t have to do all this foreplay, but it was indeed really fun and enjoyable for both of them, why not have this opportunity for a good night. </p><p> Dick once again obeyed and moved his body up, lips wrapping around the zipper or Daman’s pants pulling it down slowly. His cock was still covered with his boxer and this would be hard to do without his hands, knowing Damian he didn’t want Dick to use them, maybe he should just disobey a little? Just to see his punishment?</p><p>“you can do better than that.. but I think we should speed this up a bit don’t you agree Grayson?” and Dick agreed, he just wanted to strip those clothes off of Damian and take the boy right there, but he had to wait.. he had to see what Damian had in mind </p><p>“hands…” he said voice just barely a whisper.</p><p>“hhm? You have to be louder Grayson. I can’t hear you” he teased!</p><p>“can I use my hands?”</p><p>Damian didn’t reply immediately, he just stood up and pushed Dick on the ground in a sitting position pulling his cock out and stroking it a bit just to tease the older man that was now almost drooling on the ground.</p><p>“no! you may not. I will take care of that!” he walked past Dick bumping into him just to show him where his place was at that moment and went to his drawer pulling out a tie, he usually wore for school and came back looking rather satisfied with his idea. </p><p>He pushed Dick, with his leg, to knee back on the side of the bed and tied his hands with the red tie. Once the knot was sealed tight he returned to his primal position.<br/>
Dick didn’t move a muscle, he just let Damian take full control and didn’t bother to even talk. </p><p>“now… entertain me, before I bore to death!”</p><p>That was indeed a command. An incredible order he knew Dick would obey and listen to. Dick always obeyed every order he would require, and even if embarrassing Dick would still follow. </p><p>The amount of power he was wielding against his older partner was all the way arousing and even when Dick’s lips touched his cock and nibbled at his balls sack he still didn’t flinch. He couldn’t show him how weak he was for those lips. How utterly in love was he over those poisonous lips and incredibly skilled tongue. </p><p>Dick was no fool, Damian could have all the self-control he desired but he would still fail to show just how much he enjoyed it. it was a matter of time before Damian’s composure will crumble, his complete stoic behaviors  was just an act any way it didn’t matter how long it took, Dick would still enjoy It when that happens.</p><p>Dick worked magic on Damian’s cock, licking the small shaft up to the tip and giving it a light lick and blow before returning down leaving small bites all over it. </p><p>For how much control over his body Damian had, he could still not act as if nothing was happening. His mouth parted open trying his best not to moan but found it impossible to contain it anymore. Small whimpers and moans escaped his mouth while his eyes shut closer tugging at the chain just to regain a bit of composure trying to remember that he was in control. He was the one with the chain and he was the one to do as he pleased, not Dick.</p><p>Damian pushed his hips forward making sure to bump into Dick’s face with his already leaking cock just to tell him to speed it up and swallow him so they could proceed to the better part.</p><p>The older man complied and moved up taking the tip in his mouth slowly bobbing his head up and down not moving his gaze from Damian, observing every inch of his face and his expression trying his best to keep his cool. </p><p>“ah…” Damian finally failed with his intent and squeezed his eyes tighter shut not wanting to see Dick stare at him while swallowing his cock, he threw his head back and moaned louder pulling the chain with force making Dick groan, Damian’s cock still in his mouth.</p><p>“Ah..!! y..you.. ah…” he tried to compose himself but didn’t find the strength to talk, Dick was pretty satisfied with this even tho the chain over his neck was making it harder to breathe. He didn’t pull away tho, Damian tugging the chain further still holding a tight grip on it while sinking on the bed, trying to breath.</p><p>“ah… come here…” he shifted on the bed edging Dick to come up with him, while he moved backward Dick pulled up moving forward.</p><p>It was hard to move with his hands tied behind his back, but he still managed, training with Batman made it easy to arrange in hard situations. When Damian spread his legs right in front of him Dick knew immediately what to do. The younger boy was stripping his hands just waiting to have Dick’s mouth back on him and spread him open eagerly.<br/>
When the pants came down and reached the floor Dick pulled up and made himself comfortable between the youngest boys’ legs leaning down to savor the delicious meal in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a game of dominance, a dance of tango between the two. Both of them wanted to dominate the other but one was the patient and obedient one, the other was impatient and impulsive!</p><p>Dick was manipulative, he knew what he wanted…and he wanted Damian! Sure the boy was a whole lot of work, and he liked to boss around a lot, but this didn’t stop Dick from doing what he wanted. He got everything eventually, the virtue was patience and Damian was certainly lacking it.</p><p>“God!! Ah… G…Grays-on… ah….” He kept pulling the chain while Dick was eating him out, pushing his tongue in, working the magic Damian loved so much. The tongue kept pushing in, licking, lapping, savoring the delicious taste of Damian, while the boy squeezed his legs pressing over Dick’s face making it hard for him to move. </p><p>Dick didn’t care! He was getting what he wanted. The boy was just losing his cool and soon he will be completely under his control.</p><p>“stop… up! In!! NOW!”</p><p>“mmh..” Dick moved away licking his lips and looking up at Damian’s flushed expression, eyes hazy mouth barely open and cheeks completely red. “words baby bat”</p><p>“screw that! fuck me! Get up and fuck me!!” he almost yelled pulling hard on the chain and pushing Dick’s whole body up against him. he knew Damian was becoming impatient but this was extremely weird for him, to just lose it like this still not yet. He still didn’t let go of that small control over his ego yet it was a thin line right now. Dick didn’t reply at all, kneed just between his legs, and managed to press the tip of his cock against Damian’s ass. It was gorgeous to see Damian push himself down wanting to sink further in and just let Dick do all the work. That’s why this game started… Dick had to entertain Damian… he had to do most of the work, why should Damian do anything, to begin with? he was the one in control….</p><p> </p><p>…. For now….</p><p> </p><p>It was a twisted game, a role play! A whole different rule that was not set by words nor by ink, yet by two people who didn’t need words to understand each other. They just knew.<br/>
The dance between them was sensual and erotic, a constant battle to be won over and over again, and ever after that, they would still go on. The next day would be like anything else.. plain relationship, the normal conversation just like nothing happened, yet when one of them craved the other, they didn’t need words. They never do.</p><p>It was a battle of dominance, yes, but one they were both addicted to and one they both won and loose.</p><p>“S..shit…ah…ah!!” Damian’s body moved fast, rough and hard against the mattress, Dick’s hands still tied behind his back, but that didn’t stop him from thrusting deep inside with every push, Damian moaning louder. The boy kept a tight squeeze on the chain from time to time tugging it hard, just bluntly keeping it steady against his chest, the next time pressing it hard over his head so Dick would push forward and trap his lips with his own. Dick didn’t even need to breathe when he was with Damian. He didn’t need anything… whatever the boy wanted, that would Dick provide him.</p><p>The chain was getting tight around his neck and Damian didn’t realize he lost control over the motion of his hand, when Dick finally hit his prostate Damian tugged the chain with force making it hard for the man to breathe.</p><p>Damian didn’t apologize… he just looked at Dick's chock and breath in some air, fighting hard from the burning sensation in his lungs, and suppressing a moan of excitement when he realized Damian squeezed his cock harder, obviously enjoying this.</p><p>“you like it?” Damian asked tugging the chain yet easing the pressure over Dick’s neck making sure the man could breathe. “you like to choke like this? Will you cum if I chock you more?” he teased, Dick took this opportunity to press his forehead against Damian’s and whisper to him.</p><p>“you can chock me all you want... you still crave me! Beg me… want me! Take my breath away… take my everything… because I will give it to you”</p><p>That was probably the drop that spilled the whole glass over, since Damian couldn’t control himself, again squeezing hard and moaning, hands over Dicks back, scratching it hard leaving a bloody trail behind him. he didn’t care anymore.. he wanted Dick.. he needed him, craved it.. desired it! now!</p><p>“Fuck!! Fuck… me!! Fill me up! Make me cum slut!!” Damian completely lost it…this was a sign Dick had won. He won the battle since Damian lost it completely. Sure he didn’t need this, it could have just been plain bondage at this point. But he knew what Damian loved to hear… he knew what Damian craved the most.</p><p>He wanted someone powerful to strip him of his dominance and make him a moaning bitch. He didn’t mind it being Dick…and he didn’t mind if it took the time. Because eventually, Dick would do it! dick would always take control over Damian and the boy will always let him. he would be his bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Dicks bitch, and he's alone!</p><p>“chock me!!! Squeeze me!! I wanna ravish you!! Slut! Bitch! Moan for me” he couldn’t control it anymore, hands struggling against the bonds pressing his wrists until he managed to untie himself moments later pinning Damian to the bed.</p><p>It was a feral dance, one that Damian lost immediately ad Dick pressed the chain that the boy held just a moment before against his lips and made Damian open his mouth just to keep it there. He was so pretty with the metallic chain against his mouth, hands pressing it on both sides of his head making Damian almost choke.</p><p>Tears pouring down his cheeks while Dick kept pumping his cock inside the boy, almost crazy as he never stopped, never wanted to. Damian was loving it, the precum from his cock was showing it. he loved the dominance, he loved the name-calling. He wanted to be Dick’s bitch… he had to be! He was the only one Dick ever needed and he will always come back to him.</p><p>“nNgh…ng….c..cum….inmh.. mehhh” he could speak but he never had to, Dick knew what he wanted. He knew Damian wanted to cum and feel Dick’s cum inside him. he knew the cravings on the boy by default and the way his tongue was out pressed against the chain and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, he knew he was close. It didn’t last lost… either of them lasted long. Damian came groaning and moaning all over himself while Dick buried himself deep inside the boy cumming so much he could see the boy’s belly bulge. Not only the cock was making his tummy big but now even the cum was a special accessory to enjoy and savor. The sight in front of him was just enough to many anyone cum.</p><p> </p><p>A gorgeous lover, a dangerous dance.. and two fighters.. .not ready to give it at most, but still ready to dominate each other, and be dominated at command.</p><p>It was a dance for the two… a long, long dance none of them had any control over, and neither of them cared. </p><p>It will happen again, it will never stop. never will the dominance stop because both of them craved it. they needed it. they needed each other!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>